Legends of the Past IV: Downfall
Downfall is the fourth chapter of the overarching storyline of Legends of the Past, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2010 and has since been translated to English. Prolog Half of all living and dead warriors fell into the sea. The island in the sky slowly tipped to one side and sank down. Brutaka was previously "dropped" into the water by Nuva's power alongside his friends Brolak and Axoma and several other Order members and Forgotten Warriors. He had sat down on one of the still floating Axalaras and pulled his friends one by one onto the vehicle. He started the engine, but the Axalara T9 could not start because water had run into the engine. But Brolak had an idea: He took the ammunition from his Cordak blasters, held them into the water and let them run. The effect was that they were now, with the tilted flyer, slowly heading towards the islan as they drove there. Arriving at the island, they saw a mighty battle: Order members, Toa and Matoran fought Dark Hunters. Axoma, Brolak and Brutaka plunged into battle. Yazoo lay on a ledge that had just been a wall of Nuva's fortress. The island tipped more and more to the side. Now there were no more fights up here, as everyone was fighting for their survival and the Forgotten Warriors were too stupid to save their existance, so they fell into the water. Kantasiom asked Yazoo what to do next. Yazoo thought for a moment. What about the hollow mountain? If the island turned around the way it currently looked like, they would have to go to the other side. And the only way not having to run to the end of the island was to climb into the hollow mountain. Yazoo explained the plan to Kantasiom. He agreed and summoned his last seven warriors. Together they ran, or rather climbed up the surface. Arriving at the hollow mountain, they were expected by Forgotten Warriors, all of whom were equipped with jetpacks. Kantasiom threw his dagger and damaged the jetpack of one of the four attackers, causing it to burn and eventually explode. There was no escape for the dead soldier. He crashed into the waves. Two more were finished off by Kantasiom and Yazoo. However, the last one had a surprise in store: He deactivated his jetpack and jumped on Kantasiom, who was ripped off his feet and crashed to his death alongside the living dead. Yazoo and the other seven escaped into the hollow mountain. The "prison" in which Mirinia had imprisoned Nuva, literally "broke" with all the tremors. Nuva could just barely hold onto the archway of the entrance. But Mirinia didn't take consideration for him, but jumped on his fingers. By the shock, as the dead know no pain, Nuva let go and fell into the sea. Mirinia now only had to see how she should escape from here, otherwise this would be her death. She scrambled up the corridor, but didn't get very far... Fall of an Island The Toa Mangai, except Nidhiki and Tuyet, ran across the jetty of Ga-Ksass. Lhikan had the little Matoran Dephiza on his back while the others were just chasing after him. But the huge fish was not so easily beaten: It jumped out of the water, grabbed a Toa of ice and slid back under the surface, dragging another Toa of Magnetism into the water and crushing another Toa of Ice beneath it. "What kind of critter is that?" shouted Naho, "It just killed three Toa at once!" "No time to talk!" Lhikan shouted, "We have to get out of here!" Now all the remaining eight Toa arrived at the edge of Po-Ksass. Even here, Dark Hunters were fighting against Toa, Matoran and Order members. Now the Toa Mangai took part in the battle - all but Lhikan. He ran to the center of the island, where the headquarters of the Toa Virkon were. There he dropped off Dephiza. "The battles won't reach this place!" he said to himself. The island in the sky, now more of an island of death, was still flying toward the sea. Countless warriors had lost their lives. Yazoo, who clung to the rocks with all his might, feared for this life. Some warriors could not keep up with this "fall" and were pulled away from the island by the wind. The island was now standing vertically. It kept turning. Yazoo already realized that the island would hit the sea upside-down. More and more chunks came off. Then it happened: The island tipped back to the side, and hit the sea with a huge crash and splash. Through the hole through which Yazoo had come into the "mountain", water was sputtering. In addition the island had displaced a lot of water, which caused further problems. Huge tidal waves erupted on all sides of the island, and water washed over the old roots that still hung out of it. The pit where Yazoo was swimming was probably why the island did not sink. Because this pit was now filled to the edge. Yazoo and his people did not even have the opportunity to breathe air. It had only been five minutes since Tilira destroyed that mask. There was now a heavy impact on Ksass Nui. A huge wave flooded the entire island. The impact of "Alpha 7" was so intense that this happened. Thousands and thousands were washed into the sea and drowned. Even Lhikan could not escape it and was washed into the sea alongside Dephiza. Mirinia had survived. She was now trapped in an Underground Cave, under her the endless ocean of Aqua Magna. Warriors were laying around, some even partly alive. It was pitch-dark, but with her solar power she created a tiny artificial sun that provided light and warmth. She pulled the surviving warriors ashore, throwing the dead into the water. This was the beginning of Mirina's exile... Tilira emerged soaking wet from the lake, which was now above her. Strangely enough, nothing of the liquid came down. Her armor had changed completely as she neither carried weapons nor equipment. Her armor was now one that adapted to the area. She took the three pieces of the strange mask and put them into her armor-backpack. Suddenly her armor changed. She was now black and white, and had a drill as a hand... Save the Survivors! Axoma and Makatark were torn away from the tidal wave as they fought the Dark Hunter Nuvashadow. They could not save themselves on any vehicle because they were so absorbed in the battle. Only Axoma could occasionally take a look at the island, but he had to pay by a blow from the hunter. Now the water came towards him and he could not avoid it. Immediately he was no longer on his feet, but was carried across the floor of the already half burning island Ksass Nui. The wave dragged him along, seizing everything in its path. The houses of the Matoran and even the headquarters of the Toa. It was seized by the water and crashed. So many Toa of the Order and other supporters had to pay with their lives. The whole island was flooded, and masses of warriors died. Makatark, Axoma, and Nuvashadow held together in spite of their hostility and struck their weapons into the rock. Now they were not taken by the stream. The Daxocopter flew in the direction of Ksass Nui accompanied by 41 others. An emergency call had been received from the "traitor" Brutaka and now the reinforcements flew to the island. Sitting in the main Daxocopter were Tobduk, Helryx and the Matoran of the Office 950. 12 of the aircrafts were only staffed with the pilots to accommodate injured. When they arrived at the site of the island, it was already completely devastated and an unknown island laid in the water. "We have to go to the flooded island!" Helryx shouted to Tobduk under the noise of the rotors. "And the Hydro team has to look for survivors underwater, and we'll bring them to that new island there!" Tobduk shouted to her. Helryx spoke to the others through the Daxocopter's radio and they flew close to the surface of the island, which was slowly sinking. Tobduk saw Axoma, Makatark and another. Without words, he directed the pilot of the device to fly closer. Tobduk grabbed the three by the arms and pulled them inside. After four hours of work, only two Daxocopter of the 42 were missing. In one Hydraxons stood, pulling in survivors with the help of Maxilos robots. It did not matter if they were Toa, Matoran, Order members, or Dark Hunters. In the second, a stood a red Toa, who lay down Lariska in front of her. "That's all!" she called to Hydraxon. He nodded, and the two flew off. But all of a sudden the engines dropped out of the Daxocopter where the Toa stood. The machines were already high in the air. Hydraxon could do nothing about her death. She and the aircraft slammed onto the water's surface and sank. Had she not died by the impact, she certainly would have later drowned. Hydraxon cried under his Kanohi. She had been his girlfriend. On the upturned island, which was known as Alpha 7, the wounded were laid down. Tobduk had made a list of the survivors. So many had died in this fight. But it was far from over, he knew that. All saved? It had now been three months since the island of the sky swam in the water. A black figure in the sea swam towards the island. Lhikan drew his swords, aiming for the approaching Toa. "Hey, Lhikan. Put away your weapons! It's just me, Toa Yazoo." said the person. "Toa Yazoo does not exist anymore. Only, 'Yazoo, the traitor'. "Do we have to debate about that now?" "No." "Well... are we're going to the meeting point now?" "Yeah." "Not so talkative, right?" "No." After some time, they arrived at the meeting point. This consisted of a building that had been built quickly, and around it stood few tents. Here, Dark Hunters, Order members and Matoran were waiting to be affiliated to a new home. Lhikan passed the filthy tents with their coughing occupants. His goal was the house. Meanwhile, Yazoo said goodbye to him and went into an empty tent. Now Lhikan stepped through the front door and saw the Toa Virkon and a few others arguing violently. "Ahem..." said Lhikan. "Yes, Toa Lhikan?" said Virko. "May I disturb you for a moment?" "Yes, but please keep it short. We are busy." "Why don't you move here? Ksass Nui is flooded and is currently crumbling." "We'll think about it, Lhikan. But now please take care of your own affairs and go." A bit angry that he was treated like this, he left the building. He was under water. He had not been able to prevent his fall. Nuva swam, the lungs that were not breathing full of water, beneath the island. He had dropped his staff of death. "I'm an idiot." he thought. His mighty staff was now sinking to the bottom of the sea. Nevertheless, he moved his arms and now swam slowly, as he was full of water and thus heavy, to the surface. His fingers encircled the edge of the island and he pulled himself up. Like a wet sack, he dropped to the ground and squeezed his stomach to get rid of the water. Epilog The plan of Toa Lhikan was surprisingly carried out. A colony was established on the island, where most of the victims of the struggle had fled to. The Toa Mangai were soon sent to the Matoran Universe, where the threat of Teridax was in full swing. And Mata Nui had to be awakened, so the only living beings outside the universe were the inhabitants of the new island. Clearing operations had now begun to get rid of some debris and the dead warriors. And Nuva had to do it now. He stood a little laborously, brushed the dirt from his armor, and shuffled towards the colony town. As his revenge, he now had to wipe out this island, as long as they had no good surveillance. But his plan was thwarted: A drill broke through the ground, and a black and white, heavily scratched Tilira stood in front of him. Nuva had no weapons. Tilira only the drill. Strangely, however, that drill bit suddenly became deformed and became a hand. Now they both stood without weapons. But they had powers. "There you are. A pity, I thought you were dead." Nuva said gloatingly. Tilira did not reply, but jumped at him and grabbed him by the neck... Characters Order of Mata Nui *Brutaka *Brolak *Axoma *Mirinia *Makatark *Tobduk *Toa Helryx *Hydraxon *An unnamed, red-armored female Toa Toa Mangai *Toa Lhikan *Toa Naho *Toa Nidhiki (Mentioned) *Toa Tuyet (Mentioned) *Two unnamed Toa of Ice *One unnamed Toa of Magnetism *The other members of the team Others *Nuva *Toa Yazoo *Kantasiom *Dephiza *Tilira *Nuvashadow *Several Order members *Several Forgotten Warriors *The Toa Virkon